It hurts more than it should
by Ily20
Summary: Akihito deals with a certain situation that leaves him with nothing else more than his inner strength.


**Warning: OC's and grammar mistakes.**

 **I don't own any of the characters of Yamane Ayano**

* * *

 **It hurts more than it should**

 _Takaba-san…._

 _It was a surprise…_

 _He defended himself..._

 _No one could stop it…._

Akihito woke up feeling as if he has lost at least another ten years of his life. It was the same dream, something that has already happened, but that call and that voice felt like the first time. He didn't like when Kirishima calls him out of a sudden, and much less when he is working. He remembers that day as if it were yesterday. He sat up in the bed, looking at nothing but trying to calm his racing heart once again.

 _ ***Flashback of one week ago***_

" _Takaba speaking" said the blonde with the phone between his cheek and his right shoulder. His hands were adjusting the camera for the photo shoot of a new perfume, not that interesting but it was enough to pay for the food._

" _Takaba I need you to come here quickly" Kirishima said in a most impatient tone of voice, Akihito heard something like rapid footsteps and someone shouting through the phone._

" _Why? What happened?" the blonde felt his heart going through a heart attack when the anxious voice of the annoying assistant of his lover couldn't answer, he was talking to someone else about the need of a defibrillator._

" _What the hell?! Kirishima what's going on?! Where are you?!" Akihito was gripping the phone as if it said thing was going to disappear. He was panicking so much that he didn't feel the hand touching his shoulder, the man in charge of the photo shoot was trying to comprehend why the photographer was in that state._

" _Seibo Hospital. Surgery rooms, floor three." Kirishima was about to tell him the condition but he wasn't surprised when he heard the tone of the phone call ended. He wasn't sure how to explain it but it should be enough to at least convey the photographer of the condition of his boss._

 _Akihito was running through the streets to take the metro that would drop him closer to the hospital, he was trembling and he didn't know if it was because of fear or anger, whatever that happened it was bad and it was someone else's fault, maybe Asami's, and that was enough to make him run faster to the station. He had a bad feeling since the beginning of the day._

 _He arrived to the hospital without caring the glances of the other people there; the security of the place was trying stopping him so he wouldn't cause a commotion inside of the hospital. He didn't care, he even lost his backpack running through the hallways. The elevator was going to take too much time and he didn't have enough, Asami didn't have enough either probably. He went up the stairs without breath, he didn't stop though, he ran and saw the assistant laying against the wall with a very noticeable frown on his face. The grey eyes behind those glasses showed nothing to the people, but he knew one of the best friends of his lover. Fear, anxiety, and anger; they are so clear to him._

 _Akihito stopped in front of him to catch his breath and compose himself. Kirishima adjusted his glasses and spoke in a quiet voice._

" _Let me talk and I'll answer your questions but I need you to stay quiet" the man grabbed his glasses so he could clean them, he didn't want to see the face of Akihito in this moment but he needed to._

" _He was in a meeting in his office; nothing seemed 'strange' with the man that he was talking to. However, the man demanded to enter with his secretary so Asami-san did the same, I was there listening to everything. They were ending the conversation when the man said a comment that made Asami's anger explode, it was a threat, the boss grabbed his gun and showed it to the man. The boss never shows his gun just for a mere warning, he intended to use it but he restrained himself when he saw the secretary pulling out a knife and a gun at the same time. He ran towards me and I fought him, Asami was about to knock out the secretary but he didn't notice that the other man grabbed a bottle that was in the boss desk, he smashed it against the head of Asami and fired the gun. Luckily the boss it's not that weak so he and I grabbed our guns and fired at both of them in the legs, Suoh entered the room and grabbed them. I had just a mere scratch in the arm but the bullet that hit the boss was closer to his left lung and he was losing a non threatening amount of blood, he is in surgery right now. He defended himself and me at the same time, it took us by surprise."_

' _No it can't be' Akihito thought without noticing that he was speaking out loud. He moved to rest his back in the wall just like Kirishima was before talking with him, he was not going to cry, Asami will be fine. The bastard can't die so easily. He can't leave him just like that. Suoh was taking care of the ones that tried to harm Asami, so the ones waiting only is Kirishima and Akihito._

 _A doctor emerged from the room after three hours of waiting, he got closer to the assistant, throwing an annoying glance at the blonde besides him, he was about to tell him to mind his own business until the man with glasses assured him that he was allowed to listen._

" _The bullet was inches apart from the lung, luckily the type of the bullet wasn't one that can harm him by the insides, however, it was too deep and the pain along with the nursing of those injuries it's very time demanding. He is going to be fine and he will be discharged in probably a week or two, it depends on how he feels after the surgery. His head wasn't damaged that much, some stitches were made but it may cause a lot of pain. Apparently he was suffering from a bit of stress and his pressure was very high, his heart stopped for some seconds during the surgery. There was a big amount of blood lost, but it wasn't threatening for him. He recovered and now it's under observation." Kirishima and the doctor said a few things about the discharge and some extra stuff, he listened to every word that came out of the mouth of the doctor._

 _He saw when other people touched the skin and the hard muscles of his lover, he was calm but his heart and mind was racing with million thoughts. 'Will he get better? When? Can he see him? He will recover completely? ' he was chasing the nurses that was leading Asami to the best room, he hoped so or he will get mad, one of the nurses turned to stop him and give the patient some time but he didn't care and luckily Kirishima assured her again that he was allowed to enter the room._

 _ ***End of flashback***_

He felt the tears coming down again; he really should stop crying about something that already happened. He shuddered remembering the cold hand of Asami in the hospital, the slight amount of fear in those captivating golden eyes when he saw the tired face of the blonde, crying softly and kissing his forehead. He would never forget the look of relief that Asami showed in that instant, he didn't understand why; he didn't remember that he was shot? Akihito felt more tears running down his cheeks but they stopped when he felt someone touching his right arm.

"Hey" said Akihito looking at the sleepy face of Asami. He smiled pretending to hide his true emotions.

"Don't cry" said Asami in a groggy voice.

"I'm not. It's time your medicine, how do you feel?" asked Akihito getting out of bed, it was a little bit cold because of the weather and the heater wasn't helping that much.

"I'm fine, you don't have to worry." Asami sat on the bed resting his back against the headboard; the blonde helped him but was grabbed by Asami. "Look at me" said the crimelord looking straight at hazel eyes.

"What?" said Akihito annoyed by the hard look on Asami's eyes. "Stop worrying over me, I'm better and I'm here, the fact that I can't move that much right now doesn't mean that I'm invalid or something." Akihito grabbed the hand that was holding him and placed it away from his body; he didn't say anything and went to the kitchen so he can make breakfast.

Akihito sat on the dining table and rested his head against his hands, Asami was still mad about the day he woke up in the hospital. Not because of his state but because of the reaction of Akihito, it was normal to see him cry and all, but that same night he got mad at himself. Asami was going to deal with the same thing a few more nights after that one and he couldn't do anything else more than assured his lover that everything was better with words. It was not his way of doing things but he can't move that much and he hated himself for being so careless.

 _ ***Flashback of the night in the hospital***_

 _Akihito stayed that night so Kirishima could take care of the men that tried to harm Asami, he knew that Asami was going to get mad for taking the situation in his hands without asking for permission but they couldn't wait to kill them. The blonde placed a small chair besides the bed where Asami was sleeping; a lot of tubes coming from the skin of his lover, a tube of oxygen were blocking the way to see the beautiful lips of his lover. A big bandage with stitches underneath covered a part of the forehead of Asami, on the right side there was a patch of skin that he kissed and kissed over and over again during the time he was there. He didn't feel hunger; he just wanted to be close to him, feeling that if he got just a few steps away he was going to make Asami suffer or cause him discomfort._

 _The photographer grabbed the hand of his lover; it was cold, way too cold for his taste. Foreign, that's how it felt to see him so vulnerable, so powerless and he didn't knew what the fucking man said to Asami that could make him lose control. He didn't know and now it didn't matter, what happened was done and he was dealing with it._

" _Asami… Ryuichi… Please open your eyes" said Akihito placing a kiss on the hand that was pinched by a needle that connected to a tube; he kissed the fingers that made him go crazy at night. Tears and more tears fell from his eyes, he was finally alone with Asami, and he couldn't let Kirishima see him like that._

" _Please just tell me that you'll punish me for anything. I can't bear to see you like this" he placed the hand closer to his forehead softly, "You are such an idiot giving me a scare like that, don't even try to leave me here by my own again so now you need to wake up idiot" Akihito heard a moan of discomfort, he raised his head up to see half opened golden eyes looking at him._

" _Asami?" he asked as a whisper and got closer to the older man. Was that fear? He asked to himself. Asami was scared. "Asami it's ok, you are fine. There's nothing wrong and your body it's fine as well" said Akihito reassuring Asami for a moment. Akihito had already called for a doctor and Asami changed his expression for the stoic one as always. The doctor removed the tube of oxygen after a few hours and let Asami rest for a while but he told Akihito to stay._

 _They were alone in the room when Asami spoke with a raspy voice, "Are you ok?" he asked with a little bit of difficulty. "Yes yes I'm fine. There's nothing wrong with me ok?" he said smiling at Asami with tears in his eyes._

" _Don't cry" said Asami tiredly._

" _You scared me idiot. How can I remain calm? Your heart stopped and you tell me to calm down?" Akihito started to cry again and Asami placed his hand on his cheek, the blonde got closer to the heat of the warm hand and kissed it. "I'm fine. Sleep with me." Asami said placing his hand on the bed and closed his eyes, minutes later Akihito fell asleep._

 _It was silent and the only sound came from the machine where the heart beatings were marked, they were calming to Akihito's ears. He was sleeping besides Asami but still on the chair, he didn't know how but he heard someone knock on the door loudly. There it was Yuri calling at Akihito, saying that he knew he was there and Asami didn't wake up after that, Akihito tried to wake him up but it was useless, Asami wasn't breathing anymore. The monitor of the heart beat was echoing a constant sound of stillness that signaled that Asami's heart stopped. He felt himself fall to the floor because of the shock of Asami dying and Yuri shooting at the doorknob. Akihito composed himself but didn't left Asami in the room alone even if his body was lifeless._

" _I finally found you little bitch" said Yuri with two guns on each hand, one of them pointing at Akihito and another at Asami._

" _Y-You are dead! D-Don't even try to come closer!" Akihito tried to grab something to fight but there was nothing useful._

" _Oh there's no need. I'll kill you right in this instant after destroying your disgusting body with my own hands" Yuri said and fired a gun. Akihito's eyes were totally open when he saw the gun that was fired. He turned and there was hole in Asami's fronthead. He fell to his knees because his legs couldn't keep him up, it was too much. This was too much. Asami is dead._

" _Should we have fun?" said Yuri grabbing him by the neck, tearing with a knife his clothes and placing him besides the body of Asami that was covered in blood. He found himself crying and screaming, asking for Asami to save him but he still couldn't believe that he was dead already._

" _Asami please… Asami please help me" he said again and again._

" _ASAMI! PLEASE PLEASE WAKE UP WAKE UP! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" he screamed at the top of his lungs touching the body of Asami._

" _AKIHITO! AKIHITO!" screamed Asami clutching his injury on his left. Kirishima and Suoh entered the room with their guns out and the doctor came rushing as well, Akihito was asleep but trembling and with his fists clenching tightly to the point of his small nails getting deep into the skin._

 _The doctor entered and woke Akihito up, he felt lost and tired and in a few seconds he passed out. Asami was stressed which did nothing good to his recent surgery. The night was silent after that and none of them talked it over again. Akihito knew about his small convulsion and Asami just waited patiently to hear the doctor's indication. PTSD was something that Akihito suffered after the Hong Kong incident but he was still sensitive. It's going to be hard, Asami thought._

 _ ***End of Flashback of the night in the hospital***_

Akihito made breakfast for both of them and they ate in silence. It was time for Asami to take a shower but he refused to do it alone, he enjoyed to see Akihito a little flustered but still his lover was concentrating on his task, trying to take care of the wounds in Asami's body. It wasn't something that was serious that can make Asami so delicate but the crime lord enjoys the attention of Akihito and even if they were trying to avoid the topic of that night it was like a wall was between them.

Akihito was on his knees while Asami was standing waiting for Akihito to wash his body, his feet, legs, luckily for Asami his crotch area as well, carefully washing his stomach and everything that can be safe for the injuries. Akihito was deep in thought until he felt a warm hand resting on his head, Asami signaled him to get up and look at him. Akihito was about to get out of the bathroom but something stopped him.

"Akihito don't go" Asami said looking at him at his eyes, not ordering him like he usually does. Asking was the exact word. Akihito stopped and looked at him.

"I don't want to talk about it. I'll be fine ok? I recovered after Hong Kong very fast and the nightmares disappeared fast as well, it'll be the same this time." Akihito said grabbing the towel for him and Asami.

"You are having nightmares almost every day, Akihito you are safe. I'm safe as well and I won't let anyone touch you." Asami said grabbing the chin of the blonde.

"I don't want you to get hurt anymore." Akihito said placing his hand on the stomach of his lover. There were tears falling again, the crime lord was weak to his tears.

"This is something that rarely happens, you know that." Asami grabbed the hand and kissed it.

"You don't understand. I heard that you died for a few seconds, you are hurt and what if Kirishima wouldn't have been there. You could have died!" Akihito was trembling a little and Asami understood the uncomfortable feeling that his lover had. He knew what kind of sickening feeling that was, he remembered from Hong Kong, Akihito lying on the floor of the boat with his shirt covered in blood that was oozing from his shoulder.

"I'm here now. I understand how you feel but you are stronger than all of this. You can't let these nightmares or a fear stops you from seeing your reality." Asami kissed the soft rosy lips of his lover gently and without rushing. Akihito put his arms around his neck and kissed him as well. The both of them returned to the room and slept together the entire afternoon.

When Akihito woke up he saw Asami speaking on his phone, he was on the balcony and he got up to make him some company. The crime lord didn't seem injured at all but the blonde thought that he wanted to stay with him for a little while during the week. Akihito put on a shirt and went out to the balcony. Asami heard him coming and ended the call, he turned and saw Akihito smiling at him, and unconsciously he smiled a little as well.

"Couldn't sleep?" asked Asami when he noticed the tired eyes of his lover.

"I want you… to sleep with me" said Akihito grabbing the hand of the crime lord.

"I can't sleep right now, we have slept all day." Asami walked with Akihito to the bedroom slowly, letting his little kitten to lead the way by grabbing his hand.

"I'm… I- I'll make you sleep" said Akihito watching everywhere but not at the amused golden eyes that he knew were looking at him.

"I would like to see you try baby" said Asami kissing the earlobe of his lover. Akihito made Asami sit with his back resting against the headboard.

Akihito opened the bathrobe that Asami was wearing, a deep blue cloth that covered the amazing body of his lover. He carefully separates the strong legs of the crime lord and settled between them, he kissed the inner thighs of Asami and nipped at them playfully. He licked his lips seductively so Asami could see that his hard member was making lustful at his lover.

"You look so sexy like this" said Akihito licking the head, and smearing the pre cum on his lips. Asami swallowed and his lover noticed it making Akihito grin sexily.

"Show me how much you like it" said the raven man placing a hand on the blonde locks of his lover. Akihito took it as a signal and pushed the head of the cock in front of him into his mouth, sucking and licking making the hard member slick with pre cum and his own saliva. The blonde knew what the crime lord likes and was the best at satisfying him, well, after meeting Akihito there was no one that can bring him to a state of insatiable man that only wants to spend the day in bed with his lover. The sudden moan of his lover brought him back to earth, shuddering without noticing that Akihito was licking his balls, sucking one and then giving the same attention to the other one. It felt so good that he felt he was going to cum in any second.

He made a grunt that was loud enough to make his kitten look at him in the eyes; an evil glint was burning inside of the hazel orbs that brought him to his knees every day.

"Asami cum for me" said Akihito taking the engorged penis in his mouth; his nose was touching the soft bed of black hair in Asami's pelvis. The small statement made his control weak and he came inside of the warm mouth of his lover, it was a sight to appreciate. Akihito swallowing his fluids and his own briefs were covered in cum. His lover came on his briefs while sucking at him, he grinned and grabbed Akihito to gave him a forceful kiss. He tasted himself in the kiss and loved the soft moans from his lover's mouth.

"That's dirty" said Akihito gasping for breath.

"But you made it" said Asami releasing the blonde. "I have sleep" said Asami looking at the blushing blonde.

"Well the medicine it's supposed to get you sleepy." He kissed the crime lord again.

"Good night Ryu" said Akihito placing his head on the right side of Asami's chest, avoiding touching the injury on his left side. "Good night kitten." That was the first night since the accident that both of them slept peacefully. Akihito knew that everything was going to get better after talking and receiving help from Asami, the nightmares were nothing else more than just a dream, nothing real and nothing that is going to happen. He will protect and take care of the ones he love, just like the one that loves him without the need of words.

* * *

"I know your weakness Asami" said the man placing his hand under the jacket of his suit with his back facing Asami.

"I bet you do and even if you know it I won't make a deal with you" Asami lit a cigarette without caring to watch the man in front of him.

"Really? I can make an order and someone can kill him right in this instant. A photo-shoot of a perfume? That's a job for a low life if you ask me." The man drew out his gun and saw that the barrel of another one was pointing at his head; the deadly look on Asami Ryuichi's eyes was frightening.

"If you know what it's good for your life you are going to put the gun down and don't even try on getting closer to Takaba" Asami noticed that the man didn't release the gun and he unlocked the safety.

"If you don't tell your secretary to stop the call I'll tell mine to kill him this instant" said the man with his gun still pointed at Asami.

Kirishima didn't stop the call that was directed to Akihito's bodyguards; he noticed how one man drew a knife and ran himself to where Kirishima was standing. He felt something hit at his head and a bullet going through his left side of his stomach. He took one man down but darkness swallowed his senses.

* * *

It was supposed to be fluff but one thing led to another and things got way more different than how they were planned. *sigh* Thank you for reading!


End file.
